Episode 3717 (19th April 2004)
Plot Jarvis is made to regret turning Simon down for the Emmerdale cricket team as he opens the batting for the opposition by hitting a six off the first ball of the match. Cunningly Rodney suggests that he bowls a few overs and has a word with Simon before he steps up to bowl. Wanting to stay on the right side of his girlfriend's father Simon is soon out. With Simon out of the way the Emmerdale team somehow manage to scrape a victory and return triumphantly to The Woolpack. When a triumphant Jarvis asks Councillor Ledbetter whether he enjoyed the match on the cricket pitch, he replies what cricket pitch? He tells Jarvis that he's sold the land and gestures to the Kings who are in the pub. Jarvis cuts short the celebrations and announces to everyone in the bar that the cricket pitch has been sold. The Kings admit that they have bought the land and plan to develop it for housing. Jarvis says that they will have a fight on their hands. Tom warns everyone that he makes a better friend than an enemy. With Val and Bob causing havoc in the kitchen at The Woolpack, Diane asks Marlon to help her out. Very nervous beforehand Marlon quickly takes charge once he discovers that Val has burnt the beef and ruined the Yorkshire puddings. Marlon creates an exotic menu with the food that's available and is upset when people appear to turn their noses up at what he's prepared, but Diane is able to cheer him up again and he says he's glad to be back. Victoria continues to talk through Alfie and it looks as if she's about to speak to Andy when she sees Katie and clams up again. Katie has brought some sweets for Victoria but she just ignores Katie when she gives them to her. Later, Robert tells Katie that he can’t bear seeing Victoria acting this way and says that he is thinking of confessing all to his dad. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Beer garden, public bar, staff corridor and kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Butlers Farm - Living room *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Cricket Pavilion *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,165,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes